


Taken

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Bottom Tony Stark, Darkstrange, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, IronStrange, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Magical Restraint, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Tony is a cockslut, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Dark Stephen Strange captures Tony Stark in a battle and imprisons him. Knowing Tony wants him as much as he wants the billionaire, he sets out to get what he wants.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Tony Stark was slammed back against the building by another magical blast from the mysterious Doctor Strange. They had been battling for what seemed like hours but had, in reality, only been a few short minutes. As he shook his head, trying to clear it from the impact, his suit's systems gave out and powered down. Another blast hit him and he blacked out. The dark sorcerer's magic saved him from hitting the ground and he was teleported away from the scene.

* * *

When Tony woke, it was to find himself free of his malfunctioning suit. He sat up and leaned against the wall, grimacing at his aches and pains. Looking around, he found himself in a small room. It was completely barren except for himself and a low bed. Not only that, but there were no windows or doors. “What the hell?” he muttered to himself at that realization and stood. He searched the room for a hidden entrance with no luck. It wasn’t until he finally gave up that something happened.

Orange sparks appeared and a portal opened. Strange floated through, his eyes glinting as he gave the billionaire a dark smile. “Good. You’re awake.” He settled to the ground and the portal closed. His cloak twitched and cloak lifted away from his shoulders, finding its home in the corner of the room.

The genius gave Stephen a crooked smile as he gestured around himself. “I suppose this is where you ask how I like the accommodations. Frankly, I’ve had better.” His eyes were drawn to Strange's eyes. They gleamed with black desire, their color shifting in a mesmerijzing fashion. It was a desire that was answered in Tony himself, despite his common sense. Really, did the man have to be so gorgeous?

“It's not the accommodations that concern me.” The sorcerer stepped into Stark's space, giving him a heated look. “I know what you want from me.”

“At the moment, I want you to magic me a way out of this little prison you’ve put me in,” Stark said, deflecting Stephen's insinuation. Not that the sorcerer was wrong. Tony would like nothing more than to remove the blue robes that Strange was wearing and see if he was as distractingly well built underneath as he was everywhere else.

“No you don't.” Strange reached out and cupped the back of the billionaire’s head, meeting no resistance. “Tell me I’m wrong and I'll stop.”

Tony meant to say, “You’re wrong,” but the words didn't come. This was insane! He had shown poor judgement in the past, but he couldn’t let himself do this, not with the enemy. He had grown. He wasn’t that man anymore, the one who acted without thought for consequences. He made himself jerk away.

The sorcerer's eyes flashed with possessive anger and he made a quick, complicated gesture. Knees going weak and his limbs uncontrollable, the genius felt himself start to fall. Strange caught him and lifted him in a bridal carry, taking him over to the bed and placing him on it.

It should have dampened Tony’s arousal, being at Stephen's mercy and manhandled like that, but it didn't. Instead, it heightened it. He was so messed up, but what else was new? Helplessly, he let out a moan of pleasure as the sorcerer crawled onto the bed and hovered over him, Strange's arms and legs bracketing his body.

“You can still tell me no,” Strange said, his voice knowing. When no response came, he pressed his lips to Tony's, demanding entry. The billionaire let his lips part and granted it, their tongues twining.

The sorcerer sat back on Stark's thighs and made a complicated hand gesture. In the blink of an eye, they were both naked. Strange bent back down over Tony who still couldn't move his arms or legs and licked at the long column of his throat.

The genius' cock, already half hard, filled out the rest of the way, causing Stephen to look down at it appreciatively . “You have a quite lovely prick, Stark. It’s a pity you won’t get to use it.” At the look on Tony’s face, the sorcerer laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, I intend to make you feel good. You will come, but I will be the one doing the fucking.” He forced the billionaire's legs apart and settled between them.

Tony’s breathing hitched, then sped up Every nerve seemed to be alight as Strange’s hands fluttered over his balls and cock. He wanted to thrust up into the too light pressure as the sorcerer stroked his prick, but couldn’t. It was maddening.

Opening a small portal, Stephen reached through and retrieved a bottle of lube. He opened it and poured a generous amount onto his scarred fingers. Next, he reached down and ran them over the billionaire’s hole, letting them rest there for a moment. When Tony groaned his impatience, the sorcerer laughed. “All in good time.”

The genius thought he might go mad at Strange's slow tease. He wished he could move. If he could, he would have pushed against the sorcerer's fingers insistently. It was a relief when Stephen finally pressed a long finger into his hole and wriggled it about. It was soon followed by a second, then a third, the stretch burning and taking Tony’s breath away.

The sorcerer allowed Tony to adjust to his fingers before he sought out the bundle of nerves that made the billionaire’s eyes roll back in his head. He stroked over it a few times before withdrawing his fingers, much to Tony’s disappointment. They were soon replaced with Strange's cock, however and the genius groaned at the beautifully full feeling.

Stephen hitched Tony’s legs over his shoulders, then fell forward, caging the billionaire's body with his own. He thrust into him slowly at first, savouring the sensation, then he picked up speed.

The genius moaned in pleasure beneath Strange as his body rocked. He wanted nothing more than to reach between them and stroke his neglected prick, but he still couldn’t move.

As if reading his mind, the sorcerer reached between them and grasped Tony’s cock. He started stroking it in time with his thrusts. “You are everything I expected and more, Stark,” Strange said, panting. His thrusts grew more frantic as he approached his climax. “Come for me,” he urged, stroking the genius' cock as he fucked into him with brutal thrusts.

Tony’s breaths came hard and fast as his climax overtook him and he squeezed around Strange's dick. His own cock shot out messy strings of come that splattered over them both. At the same time, he felt himself being filled by the dark sorcerer's release. A cry of pleasure escaped him and his vision whited out.

When Tony came to, he was cleaned up and back in his own bed. The only evidence that anything had happened was a pleasant soreness and a note on his pillow that read:

_Until we meet again, Tony Stark._

_-Doctor Strange_

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
